starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hawki
See also: *Archive 01 *Archive 02 *Archive 03 *Archive 04 *Archive 05 *Archive 06 Achievements, Template Size and Strategy So a few things I wanted to run by you: 1. I was thinking of making another article for achievements, right now we've lumped a lot of the general, feats of strength and arcade achievements into Wings of Liberty or into their own articles. I was thinking of adding a sixth category just for the "other" achievements so it's easier to navigate, and that way we can also do away with all those dangling achievement articles. I was torn between StarCraft II multiplayer achievements (which is more intuitive, but less accurate and technically would encompass co-op) or StarCraft II general achievements (which is less intuitive but more accurate). 2. Right now on some of some mission pages like The Spear of Adun (mission) it's giving errors that the template size is exceeded, and so it won't display the campaign template. I was thinking it had to do with the size of our achievement template, but I admit my knowledge of wikia formatting isn't the best. Should we do away with the achievement template on mission articles? 3. I asked PsiSeveredHead about this, and he told me to rope you in on the discussion, but I feel like our strategy and esports sections have always been really behind. We really don't have anyone who both knows enough about that side of things and is active enough to keep it updated with the meta, and even if we did it'd be hard to match the info on that side Liquidpedia has. I was debating just axing a lot of our strategy and esports articles (like Zerg vs. Terran (StarCraft II)), and when necessary linking to Liquidpedia. We'd keep stuff like ladder maps, basic unit use and some of the absolute major players like Slayers_Boxer, but things like tournaments and builds we could just link to their site if that becomes necessary. That'd be a pretty big shift in wiki policy though so I wanted to clear it with you before I did anything. Should be it, still got the category thing we discussed earlier on my radar but I wanted to get that done on a day I just sit down and knock most of them out at once. Subsourian (talk) 15:59, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :*So actually going through the achievement articles I've noticed we had more group articles for achievements then I first thought. We have a lot that line up with the actual listed categories of achievements beyond just the campaign ones, like combat and exploration. So since we have that in place I was thinking of just making article for each achievement tab in the battle.net profile (Multiplayer, Feats of Strength and Arcade are the ones we need). This'll be a bit weird since some categories have changed between games though, I think FFA is out now. Also, we seem to be housing a bunch of removed achievements scattered around, do you think a "removed achievements" article would be useful for that? :*Ah ok, just fixed it, seems to be working now. Just wasn't sure the root of it was all. :*I wouldn't necessarily say that weakens our wiki, just plays to our strengths of focusing on the game itself rather then the scene surrounding it. The= difference I see with co-op vs. the actual ladder is the concept of a shifting metagame, where co-op only really gets shaken up during balance patches (and we're the only place that seems to have co-op content). But I see your point and agree, as we are the more general wiki so we should be self-sufficient in that regard. Subsourian (talk) 13:43, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Template Hey Hawki, long time no talk. Sorry for (slightly) spamming the admins, but I was wondering if I could borrow one of your wiki's templates for my own? The AchieveBox one in particular. Thanks, Brainwasher5 (talk) 08:48, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks so much. I figured that I should ask before shamelessly copying :P Brainwasher5 (talk) 09:02, July 20, 2016 (UTC)